


Sammy's Stashed Love Letter

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deceased Girlfriend, F/M, Love Letters, Saved Letter From Fire, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: PG-13Sam/Jessica Moore - Stanford UniversityThis is a love letter Jess wrote to Sam. He pulled it from the fire and keeps it in his wallet. There was little saved from that blaze, but this letter Sammy holds dear.[This is NOT a legit love letter that Jess wrote. It's not canon. It's never been on Supernatural that Sam got love letters from Jess. Would be awesome if it was canon though.]





	Sammy's Stashed Love Letter

Sweet Sam,

Last night was amazing. I could still smell you on my pillow when I woke up this morning. We've only been apart a few hours and I miss you already. I know you're going to ace your exams today. You're so smart. Thanks for helping me with my home work last night. (What little bit we worked on.) I think I'll do alright on my test this afternoon. I'm in a boring lecture right now. Don't worry, my cell is recording the professor. I'll listen after I've had 4 cups of coffee with double shots of you! Lol! I miss you so much! Can't wait to see you tonight. I'm going to wear that pink lace bra set you like so much. I also plan on rewarding you for treating me so nice last night. I'll make us dinner and then... well, let's just say the chocolate syrup and whipped cream will be on the nightstand. I have to keep you fed if you're going to grow up BIG and STRONG. Well, Professor Wind-bags is finally done lecturing. Can't wait till tonight. I love you so much.

Yours Always, Jess XOXO


End file.
